


Daddy is a Show Off Too

by Livvy_Nicklaus



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, Enthusiastic Consent, Exhibitionism, F/M, Light BDSM, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, POV First Person, Sex, dd/lg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 04:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20186581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livvy_Nicklaus/pseuds/Livvy_Nicklaus
Summary: Steve comes home with Sam and wants to show off Darcy.DD/lg dynamic (Daddy Kink)





	Daddy is a Show Off Too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZombieCyborgAssassin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieCyborgAssassin/gifts).

> For my writer babe <3

“Darcy?” I hear Steve call me from the front door.  
“Daddy!” I squeal rushing out to greet him, I’ve missed him while he was at work and then out for drinks. I squeak and pull to a halt just inside the hallway as I see he isn’t alone. A tall dark handsome man is with him.  
“Um… sorry!” I quickly whirl to run back to the bedroom to put on a shirt. I’m only wearing my favorite Victoria Secret bra and boy shorts. He likes it when I walk around like this but I’m too shy to do it in front of other people.  
“Come back baby.” Steve’s voice is strong and calm, his ‘you better not ignore me or there will be trouble’ voice. Doesn’t mean I always pay attention, actually I barely ever pay attention because where’s the fun in that, but it’s very odd for him to use it in front of other people. I creep back to the hallway and put my head around the door, leaving my body hidden from sight.   
“Yes Da…” I swallow the word, remembering there is someone else here that can hear us.  
“It’s ok babygirl, Sam is safe.” He gestures for me to come forward, hand outstretched. I look at the floor as I walk towards him, not wanting to make eye contact with Sam as a blush stains my cheeks. Taking his hand, my other curling around my front and then Steve wraps his arms around me, kissing me deeply. Turning me around, Steve’s mouth moves to nuzzle at my throat as my back rests against his chest.  
“He saw your pics and had to come meet you, baby.” Steve’s voice is muffled in my neck as he speaks, I look at his friend with half lidded eyes. Daddy’s touch always does this to me. Makes me forget where I am.  
“Hi.” I raise my hand from around my waist to shake Sam’s hand. But a growl comes from Steve’s chest, vibrating against my back. I can feel it travel along my skin, little goosebumps popping up in response. I stop the movement of my hand quickly.  
“No touching.” Sam says as he smiles a nice smile and he holds his hands up in a placating way. “That’s the deal.” I look him in the eyes for the first time, they sparkle with mischief, and something else a little dangerous.  
“Your voice is nice.” I say smiling a little cheekily as Steve’s fingers dig into my skin harder as I flirt. I’m bolder than I would normally be, Daddy makes me feel confident.  
“As is yours.” He replies, his eyes following Steve’s hands as he moves them over my sides and along the line of my bra, under my breasts. His eyes come up to mine. “You are way more beautiful in person.”  
“Daddy makes everyone say that.” I giggle shyly waving it off as Steve nips my shoulder and starts walking us backwards towards the living room.  
“I do not.” Steve grumbles into my ear, pulling it between his lips and making me shiver. We back up to the couch and Steve pulls me into his lap as he sits. Sam sits across from us, eyes still on me. I flush a bit under his intense gaze. I really wish I had a shirt on.  
“Do you want a drink?” I ask pushing up from Steve’s lap. Well trying to, Steve keeps a firm grip on me and I don’t get anywhere.  
“No, I’m good, thank you sweetheart.” He responds.  
I’m just about to say something about an awkward turtle when Steve’s hands slip down and move my legs open, over his, exposing my panties to his friend.  
“Um… Daddy?” I squeak, trying to close my legs, “What are you doing?”  
“What do you think I’m doing?” Steve responds, his fingers slide along the panties, over my slit. I’m instantly wet, it never takes much from him. I wriggle, eyes darting to Sam watching us, his eyes on mine.  
“Daddy!” This time it’s more like a whimper as I grab his wrist trying to pull his hand away. There’s no mistake that my panties are thoroughly damp right now. But before I can say anything more I hear a rip and feel the cool air against my now bared pussy. I reach down to cover myself, eyes wide as I look at Sam, now leaning much closer. My chest heaves with panic and my body trembles a little.  
Then I find myself up in the air, turned around, straddling Daddy’s lap. “Such a good girl.” He says as his mouth finds mine and he kisses me, hard. A hand in my hair, gripping, keeping me where he wants me, his other glides down my back and starts to squeeze and play with my ass.  
*SMACK* He swallows my little cry as he spanks me, I feel my ass getting pink and warm as he keeps going. Alternating between spanking and squeezing, his mouth still brutally rough on mine.   
I can feel my lips getting puffy as Steve’s mouth moves down toward my neck. I arch a little as he bites at my collarbone, dragging his teeth across *that spot* again. His other hand slides down from my head and both hands on my ass now as he squeezes and molds the cheeks. Pulling his legs apart so mine do too. I hear a cough and the shifting of material and I tense up again, having forgotten about Sam, who I’m now completely exposed to.  
I turn my head to look but Steve brings my eyes back to him with a gentle hand on my chin. “Daddy’s a show off too baby.” It takes a moment, but then I remember, and I nod.  
“Yes Daddy.” I say softly, smiling a little at the look in his eyes. I slip my hands down his chest to his pants, undoing his belt, button, zipper. No sooner do I have his thickness in my hands than Steve turns me around again. I give a little whine at losing my grip on my favorite thing, but Steve distracts me quickly. Hooking my legs over his so I’m sitting wide. His hand across my pussy, teasing my clit, making me arch. His fingers glide down and up into my wet warmth, the palm of his hand cupping me.  
My eyes are half closed again as I look at Sam, his hands are in fists on his thighs as he sits on the edge of the seat, watching us intently. Steve’s hand is so big he probably can’t see anything.  
Steve does that think with his thumb and middle finger and I let out a moan. He moves his other hand to my throat and squeezes, lifting me slightly as he drags me back into him. I moan again as Steve’s cock pushes it’s way inside me. I always think it’s going to be too much, reaching the point of no more, when it goes further.  
“Such a good little girl.” Steve kisses my shoulder, up to my neck. “You like Daddy’s cock inside you don’t you.”  
“Yes Daddy.” I gasp a little as I rotate my hips, showing him how much. Steve grasps my throat a little tighter, he still isn’t moving. I need him to move. “Please.” I whimper as I grind down.  
“Please what babygirl?”  
“Please fuck me Daddy.”   
“With what baby, be clear.”  
I whimper, “please fuck me with your delicious cock Daddy.” I beg and he does, hands on my waist lift me up and down, slamming me harder and harder onto his cock. Meeting me with a thrust each time. It’s powerful and owning. Hitting my g-spot repeatedly, continuously, I start to tremble. His hand on my clit, I don’t think I can hold off any longer. I bite my lip, trying to last, but I can’t.  
“I need to come Daddy.”  
“I don’t think so baby.” Another powerful thrust and twist. Repeated.  
“Please Daddy! Can I please come Daddy?”  
“Good girl, yes you may.” Steve bites my *sweet spot* hard, and I come undone in his arms. Sam a forgotten memory. I moan as the orgasm rushes through me, Steve keeps moving in me, pushing me even as the aftershocks of my climax shake my body.   
“Shall we take this off so he can see all of you?” Steve says, his hands moving to cup my breasts through my bra. Fondling my nipples as I arch into his fingers. I open my eyes, I hadn’t realised I’d closed them, looking over at Sam who is fixated on my chest. Still on a high, I’m more confident, feeling sexy.  
“Maybe next time.”  
“That’s my babygirl!” I can hear the smirk in Steve’s voice, I turn to look at him. He’s almost glowing, alpha pride clear, staring down Sam. Like he’s rubbing something in. Besides his hard thick cock that’s still inside me.  
“Fuck!” Sam sits back on the couch, rubbing his face with his hands, his hair all disheveled, eyes wide on us. “I could use that drink now.”  
“Let’s show him the kitchen next.” Steve’s voice is pitched low in my ear, a shiver runs through me as I think of what Daddy likes to do to me in the kitchen.  
I can’t help it, I start to giggle. “Daddy really is a show off too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
